


Why didn’t I stop him

by lolzxoxlolz



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24013129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolzxoxlolz/pseuds/lolzxoxlolz
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR NEW EPISODE YOU HAVE BEEN WARN*After Virgil told Thomas everything he couldn’t bring himself to see him again, now he has failed at him one job* basically what Virgil was doing in the episode *
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Why didn’t I stop him

Virgil had always known that he cannot keep his secret kept for long, after all Thomas had a right to know. Now that he has told him, what would Thomas think of him, the guys who wanted to protect him from them are now one of the bad guys, why wouldn’t he not like him even more now. Now he couldn’t do anything, he couldn’t change the past even if he didn’t like the outcome. He had to admit that he couldn’t keep the secret long enough, now Thomas can have an acutrall opinion of him and not just a person who tried to help but doesn’t know how to.

He couldn’t do it. He could tell that they were talking, possibly fighting, he had just come back from the wedding so there would be a lot of emotion but nothing he said to himself would work, he just couldn’t go up there.

As much as he wanted to see the bright glow that would make anyone excited, the smile that would brighten anyone's day, the simple tone that would knock anyone back to their own scenes or the man he had sworn to himself to protect, he couldn’t do it.

The trust he had worked so hard to gain, now is probably thrown in the bin, why would anyone trust him now, what if thomas doesn’t want to see him anymore, he doesn’t want to deal with his kind so why would wanted to see his stupid face ever again. It's better that he didn’t show up, they were able to help Thomas without his input and now they would probably see him as a nuisance again.

Thomas is worried, very worried he could feel his confusion, him overthinking, worried about himself, he NEEDS to be there, but why, why would a dark side show there face to him to ‘try’ to help him, yeah right he would just make it worse, that's all a dark side is, just makes everything worse, just like how it used to be. He lied down, taking ever worried thought as a stab to the heart, the pain was worth it.

What if they did need me they was a little glimmer of hope, a sign that they still do trust him, a sign that he has changed. It was fading away now, the small bright light in his dark thoughts was going away, covered by the same thought that has tormented him, from day one ‘they don’t trust you anymore’ he couldn’t denaily it anymore, this small fact was the truth. Even if they did save him once before, why would they do it again? They haven’t even realised that he isn’t there, well Logan isn’t but he is still giving advice. All of this just proves that he is once again becoming a nuisance and how he can even help with their discussion about what Thomas should or shouldn’t do. He didn’t even help with the whole courtroom thing. All he did was try to push away deceit again.

Deceit. He’s not there to protect him, deceit could do anything now, now that the nuisance has gone and hid away, there is no telling what he could do. WHY CAN’T HE JUST PROTECT HIM, WHY, WHY, WHY HE WAS SO USELESS, but what could he do, go up there and try to protect him once again and be a nuisance or stay and fail at the one job that he had set for himself. None of the opinions was a win for him, even if they didn’t do anything to him what would stop them from thinking that he was not needed, we could do this on our own, why was a dark said here.

But the latter wasn’t any better. Leave the scene so that deceit and Remus could do anything to thomas, fall for fake trust or make thomas feel worse then he ever was. Even so to him it seemed like he was failing at his job, Thomas found out about Remus and he couldn’t stop Thomas from acpetting deceit, he was already useless at his one job.

It didn’t matter now, deceit was already there, he had already made himself known. Now it was too late, like what would happen before what he was going to do to stop deceit lying and manipulating Thomas all because he just couldn’t go up there, he just had to stay lying down on his bed doing nothing. At least if he had gone up there he could have felt good about himself for trying to protect Thomas again. No it was better this way, now he is not a nuisance and now he wouldn’t be able to make any mistakes, this was the best case scenario.

“Wow i am not at all disappointed that you didn’t show up today” him, why did he come, why now just to prove to him even more that he was just being an idiot. He turned away from the yellow at the corner of his dark and purple room, why couldn’t he let him here in peace

“Oh what don’t want to talk to me anymore, you were so passionate at trying to stop me, now look at you, hiding away in this dark room of yours”

“Go away” his voice was deep and dark, even darker than his black and purple room, cearly saying to leave him alone, but obviously he wasn’t listening.

“Oh come one virgil, don’t be like that, you actually made me learn something, maybe i should try to help”

“What did you do” his voice was still angry as ever, but now even more so not knowing what really happened up there

“Just followed in your footsteps, took awhile but they are really understanding people, the red one however”

“Enough talk tell me what you did to them”

“At least look at me” virgil turned around seeing that two faced freak standing in his doorway, not too happy about how virgil was acting, he was starting to get annoyed. He sat up, not trying to make any enough to get out of his bed. His eyes were shooting right into his soul, determined to get the truth out of him, like he didn’t think that he wasn’t lying

“Ok ok ok, i’ll stop playing but i can definitely see why you like them so much i mean they are really bight” nothing he was saying was getting throw to virgil, he only wanted one thing and one thing only and it didn’t seem like he was going to give up any time to

“I helped them out, saying thats it good to take some time for yourself, is that really so bad” he had finally given up, the stare at his was giving off plus the dark room was about to make him sweat

“And they accepted your help” he was losing his guard down now, now he was just curious, what did happen while he was gone.

“I mean they were sort of acking for a straight answer” this again didn’t answer virgil’s question.

“They reaslie all i was trying to do was help them, thats why”

“So they trust you”

“ look does that really matter, i just came to see where you were and if you were doing alright”

“Did you lie to them”

“No”

“DID you lie to them”

“NO” his voice cut through the tension like a knife, was he really telling the truth or just trying to get his head again, that facial expression said something different. He couldn’t trust him again, this was a secret he had to keep.

“you seemed like you want to be left alone to i’ll leave” the yellow figure turned away, opening the door and began to walk throw it, he was just going to leave him just like that without doing anything at all

“Deceit” he said finally getting off the bed and trying to catch up to him, he couldn’t end this here no now.

“Please call me janus” and with that the door closed, leaving him back to his dark purple room, standing there doing nothing. He fell down onto his knees, eyes about to water up, he gave them his name HE GAVE THEM HIS NAME. there was no point anymore, no point in trying to do anything for thomas, he would just ruin everything again, why was he here just to make thomas suffer, its fits the role of a dark side almost too perfectly.

I’m sorry for letting you down, I won't be in your way anymore.


End file.
